Gone
by Luna25684
Summary: "Are you the shinigami?" she asked."Don't joke around with me, Hinata," came a males' voice. Hinata chuckled as she turned around to face the person behind her. The person was dressed in a black cloak that extened all the way down to his feet, covering it from view. "You really do look like the Grim Reaper though," Hinata smiled. "All you're missing now is the scythe!" Hinata/OC


**YES! SCHOOL'S finally FINISHED! But i still have summer school to go to :(**

**Anyhow, here's a new story to start the summer!**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Gone**

Hinata sat in the dark room full of kunoichis from her own village and one from Suna, all were around her age (12-13), older or younger. All gathered here in that room from one reason.

Hinata put her teacup down and looked up at all the girls happily talking away with each other, hiding their emotions behind their innocent smiled. But then again, she was also doing the same thing as she smiled a bit at all the gathered girls and polity listening to their conversations with each other, giggling along with them. Even though they were talking, it was only but a light conversation to get ride of the silence and heavy tension in the room.

Then, the door slide opened and all heads turned towards the figure at the door, no longer talking. Everyone in the room bowed as the red haired woman walked into the room, her long strain of red hair flopping behind her back as the sunlight shins upon it.

"Lady Kushina," all the girls said as one before lifting their heads up to look at the woman who now sat at the head of the room, the doors closing behind them all, and once again blocking out the light of the sun.

"My girls," Kushina smiled as she looked at every face in the room, at all the smiling faces of the girls sitting before her. "My, my. You're all so very beautiful. And strong too from what I've seen and been told about. Naruto certainly did not make a mistake in choosing all of you to become the mothers of his children. I hope you all do well to bring honor to our clan…" she looked around the room as the girls blushed and seemed to have nodded their heads. "Good, because if you don't, I wound be forced to get ride of you." Kushina smiled.

All the girls looked up at her as if she was crazy, before realizing that this was politics. Hinata heaved out a breath and looked at the tensed atmosphere within the room.

"Kidding!" she joked as all the girls sighed out in relief. "…Now, why don't we get to know each other, hah?" Kushina suggested. All the girls looked at her. "You," she pointed towards Hinata, who was the closest person to the window, sitting to the left side of Kushina, "start. Tell us you're name and a little about yourself. What you like, dislike, and how you are in general, and of course, you're involvement with my son. For example; my name is Uzumaki Kushina. I love my son and my previous husband as well as my current one very much. I dislike those who looks down on my family and me as well as those who have wronged my son, but I'm willing to forgive if need be. I'm a person who likes to talk and am a stubborn woman. I am also a kind person, as long as you don't piss me off. Okay? You got it now? Go!"

Hinata stiffened a bit before bowing her head to Kushina, and began. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan, and these, I posses the byakugan. I like flowers, rabbits, and my friends. I dislike bullies and violence. If possible, I would avoid it at all cost. I'm a very shy person. As for my relationship with Naruto-kun… I'm sent to become one of his brides in order to help my family, but it was also because I've always liked him since the time he saved me back when we were small academy students," Hinata polity whispered out.

Kushina retrieved her head back, along with everyone else, as they could not hear her very well. "I see," she said. "Alright then, you go next." She pointed towards the girl sitting across from Hinata.

The brown haired weapon mistress bowed and began her profile report. "My name is Tenten," she said. "I specialize in fuinjutsu and loves it and my weapons as well as other rare types that interests me." Kushina smiled. "I dislike those that look down on Naruto and beats him up when he was a kid. My goal is to become a legendary Kunoichi like Tsunade-sama and I believe that women are as strong as the males are, so they shouldn't look down on us." Kushina nodded in agreement. "I liked Naruto ever since he came to my family's shop to buy weapons for practicing after coming back from his mission in Wave, and when we almost hit it off at the shop."

"Wow!" Kushina said. "That fast hah?"

Tenten blushed along with Hinata. Other girls glared at her for almost getting it since the first time she'd met him.

"Okay, you next," Kushina pointed to the girl beside Tenten.

The blond smiled boldly before bowing. "My name is Yamanaka Ino, the heiress to the Yamanaka clan of Konohakagure. I love Naruto and likes fashion as well as **shopping**! I dislike forehead girl." She glared at the girl next to her as a red vine appeared on the head of the girl next to her as the girl clinched her fist, trying hard not to start a fight in front of their soon to be mother-in-law, the Lady Kushina of the great Uzumaki clan of Konoha as well as the known Red Death herself. "I'm an outspoken kind of person. I'll say what's on my mind and I'll help those in need of my service. As for my relationship with Naruto… I became one of his brides for the good of my clan and because I fell in love with him when I found out about his terrible and sad life."

Kushina nodded before pointing to the girl next to Hinata, the one sitting to her left.

The blond kunoichi before her bowed and began, in a clear voice, "My Name is Temari and I'm the 4th Kazekage's daughter. I came from Suna. I like my country and family and I love Naruto." Kushina smiled. "I dislike those that are lazy and bad people who thinks women are weak and useless beings met to be slaves to the men." Kushina's smiles brightened, as did another person within the group of girls. "I'm not a person who's afraid to speak her mind and do what's right or act on my instant!" once she finished, Kushina's smiles almost spilt her face.

"I like you're spirit, Temari-chan!" Kushina said.

"Thank you, Lady Kushina," Temari bowed once again.

"Call me mother!" Kushina laughed. "All of you! I like you all! You're out going spirit is great for the clan!"

Hinata's eyes hazed over.

"Mother," all the girls said as they bowed to Kushina.

Kushina nodded, happy. "Alright, go on then, Temari-chan. What's your relationship with my little Naru-chan?"

Temari blushed. "I'm sent to become one of his wives for the purpose of the alliance, and because I fell in love with him at the chunin exam."

"I see. Alright then, you go next," Kushina smiled brightly as she pointed towards the girl sitting across from Temari.

The pink haired girl bowed with a smile on her face and began her interdiction. "My name is Haruno Sakura," she said with arrogance. "I'm Tsunade-sensei's top student," she glared at Ino and Tenten, "and I'm her one and only successor. I love Naruto! I like to be praised and I don't like Ino-pig! I'm a smart girl in general and my relationship with Naruto? I'm the first person he's ever liked and well always be his first! My son will become the Uzumaki clan heir and the strongest ninja to have come out of the clan in the next generation! I hope you all won't get in my way," she threatened with an innocent smile.

Kushina beamed at her, her favorite girl. "That's my favorite girl. You're son will become the strongest among all of them, I'll make sure Naruto teaches him will." Sakura smiled. Kushina then turned towards the other girls. "I hope you all will help her. You will all listen to her and obey her as she is the first wife and the highest amongst you for she is the one my son loves the most. Temari-chan, you're the next person in line behind Sakura with power over these girls. Ino-chan, you're behind Temari-chan and Tenten-chan's behind Ino-chan, Okay?" she smiled at the girls.

They nodded at her, all giving her a fake and forced smile, but the girm look, which was once on their faces, was still there, hidden behind the mask of innocent smile. Hinata saw the flames of jealiously burning within the eyes of the concubins as they all watched Kushina and Sakura. Tenten and Temari looked over to Hinata, who's eyes where hidden behind her bangs. Finally the tension became too much for her to bear in this room full of darkness and greed. She needed air, she needed sunlight. She needed **him**.

"Please excuse me," Hinata quietly said as she got up and quietly left the room, looking back one last time to see Kushina flowing over Sakura, before closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Hinata let out a sighed as treas fell form her eyes while she looked up at the endless sky of blue, longingly.

She then made her way towards the front of the house after wiping her tears away. Once Hinata was out the door, she made her way towards the place she loved most, the place that gave her comfort and always made her feel more relaxed. She made her way towards the forest, where the waterfall was.

Once there, Hinata stood before the simmering, blue waters of the pond and breathed in and out, trying to let the clam feeling of nature relax her. Once clam and happy, Hinata smiled and opened her eyes to stare down at her own reflection upon the waters' surface.

As she watched her reflection, she thought back to what had happened so far, and chuckled before looking up at the sky.

It was reveled that Naruto was smarter then what he'd let on and had know all along about the Kyuubi no Kitsune being sealed within him by his own father (as he had seen the picture many times before on his many visits to the Hoakge office), whom he's still not on a very good term with as the beast sometime refuses to talk with him. This was revealed on the night of the forbidden scroll incident, where Naruto showed his true powers as well as mastered some that he'd copied out of the Forbidden scroll. After that, Kushina Uzumaki, who had become an angel in Heaven and had remarried after finding out from the Shinigami that the soul of her late husband, Namikaze Minato, had disappeared and was thought to have dead, gone out of existence (which explains why he could not and never be summoned by anyone who'd tried), came back from the dead as a reward to Naruto from Kami and the Shinigami for killing Orochimaru in the chunin exam. She also drought along Naruto's new father, Takarada Daichi, a fun and loving high angel who'd comforted Kushina and became her friends as well as saves her from time to time. Even though the two came back, they were still angels who works under Kami-sama, so they had powers and jobs they needed to do.

And then started the C.R.A., which many were interested in giving their daughters up for the great power of the Uzumaki clan. Hinata chuckled. _'Come to think of it,'_ she thought. _'this reminds me of the royal palaces in the periodic times. Kushina-san is the queen mother, the mother of the emperor. Sakura-san is the empress consort of whom both the king and his mother favors while we, the concubines, are only someone of whom the king has given favor to and had taken pity upon, enough to take us in as his mistresses. And then comes the fight of his favor as well as power within the inner court. The one who holds the most power within the inner court would be the empress, then the highest concubine of the emperor and so on and so forth. All power depends on the emperor and the governors backing the wife… in Sakura-san's case, she is the top and favorite student of the Lady Hokage, Tsunade-sama, as well as the academy's top student in our guardanted year. Not only that, but she is well liked by Kushina-san, the mother of Naruto-kun who also loves Sakura-san very much, seeing as how she is his first… then comes Temari-san, the daughter of the 4th Kazekage, another princess of a village whom both the emperor and the queen mother are both found of. Next is Ino-san, who has her clan behind her as well as the emperor and his mother. Tenten-san may not be of noble birth, but she has won the favor of both duel to her beauty, talent, and attitude while I… I only have my clan backing me and I did not get the favor of the queen mother at all because my personality doesn't meet hers…'_ Hinata's eyes sadden over before she sighed once again and looked back down at her lonely reflection upon the waters' surface.

Once she looked down at her reflection again, she was no longer alone. The face of another figure had appeared within the water's surface, right next to Hinata's own face. However, this person had a black hood on to cover the upper part of the person's face from view. Not only that, but nothing could be seem once you tried to look into the person's hood. All that was seen was darkness.

Hinata smiled. "Are you the shinigami?" she asked in a clear voice.

"Don't joke around with me, Hinata," came a males' voice.

Hinata chuckled as she turned around to face the person behind her. The person was dressed in a black cloak that extened all the way down to his feet, covering it from view.

"You really do look like the Grim Reaper though," Hinata smiled. "All you're missing now is the scythe!"

The male sighed. "Well then," said he, "I guess I should just get this over with hah?" he pulled out a black scythe from within his cloak.

Hinata smiled. "By all means, please do. I want to see him now."

The male chuckled before bringing his scythe down on the smiling indigo haired girl as she smiled up at him with her eyes closed, and reaped back her soul.

"Thank you, Onii-san," Hinata whispered as her body fell into his arms, now lifeless as her beautiful, blue soul now resided within the palm of his hand. The man smiled a bit before letting go of the soul as it disappeared to the spirit realm, where the person she wishes to meet was waiting for her return.

The man looked up towards the bright blue sky and sighed before his eyes sharpened upon the arrive of three other black hooded figures from up above.

"Is it done?" asked the small male figure in the middle.

"Yes," the man replied as he got up with Hinata's lifeless body in his arms, "it has been done."

The figure nodded. "Alright then, you two go, we'll take care of the rest."

The man nodded to the boy before him as he set Hinata's body down and turned towards the figure emerging from within the forest, also wearing a black cloak, but was not hooded like the rest, so he's face was seen by all.

"Ready to leave, Sasuke?" asked the man.

Sasuke came to a stop in front of him before peering over to Hinata's dead body and the three, hooded figure (who looked to be around his age) trying to stage her death and make it look as though it was a natural death instead of murder or suicide.

"Yeah, Aniki," Sasuke said to his older brother, his eyes never once leaving Hinata's dead form. He then looked up at Itachi's red tomato eyes. "I'm ready to leave this place behind now."

Itachi nodded.

Sasuke turned towards his friends and smirked. "You guys take care," he said to them.

The three nodded their heads up at him. Then, Sasuke and Itachi disappeared into thin air as rain clouds started to form and soon came the hard poring rain, erasing the tracks of the hooded figures ever being there.

* * *

Once Hinata's dead body was found washed up from the hard rain, Naruto became furious and asked who could've done it. Tsunade had told him, after checking over Hinata's body, that it was caused by nature. That it was because Hinata's heart had stopped beating on it's on and that nothing affected it, but the Kyuubi seemed to think otherwise as he had chuckled at that answer. Naruto had asked him what he knows, but the fox refused to answer and only told him that it was too late. Hinata cannot be saved any longer, no matter what was done to bring back her soul. That **he** would not allow it. Karin had questioned if the he whom the fox was refuring to was the Shinigami or Kami, but the fox didn't answer. He asked his mother, but she said that it wasn't because both of them were already married and were very loyal to their wives. So Naruto came to a dead end and was told to give up and just accept it.

Once the girls heard about it they were all horrified…duly happy… at lest, two of them were anyways.

Tenten and Temari were shock that this happened and cried for their lost friend, but they were also relifed that there was one less person for them to worry about stealing Naruto's heart away from them.

Sakura and Ino on the other hand, thought, _'One down, three more to go.'_

However, three more to go was not correct as Hanabi got placed as Hinata's replacement. And this girl was much stronger then her weak older sister ever was and knew right away that she needed to defend herself.

* * *

Kurama chuckled as he looked up into the darkness sky of his cage. **_'Finally,'_** he thought. _**'My Master…'**_

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself in a dark void. Then, a figure emerged from the distance. The figure was dressed in a long, black cloak like the ones the other hooded figures wore, but he also had a black straw hat on his head which was covered in a transparent, light, black cloth. The figure walked closer to Hinata, closing the distance between them and giving Hinata a closer view of the figure. On top of the black straw hat was a white, written kanji of 6 on it.

Once the figure reached Hinata, she smiled up at the person as the sound of water drop encoded throughout the dark void while sakura petals danced in the magical wind, and Hinata found herself standing under a sakura tree in the middle of a river as she stood on top of the water alone with the taller person in front of her.

"I'm home," she said, "Hiroki-kun."

The man in front of her smiled and hugged her tightly as tears rolled down his face.

"Welcome home," he said, "my Hinata-hime."

Hinata smiled warmly into his huge. The huge of the person she's longed for since the beginning of time. The person of whom the she in this new incarnated life had once again fallen for ever since she was but a child who'd died by her own father's hand at the stroke of midnight, and he'd been the only one to be there for her, sitting beside her bed and holding onto her tiny little hand with his own older ones as she laid dying from her father's attack earlier on, close to her heart. Then, she had met the older version of him, the real him, when she'd pass on, the him who'd sent her back and who had erased her memories of seeing him, of having remembered her past lives with him. Of he who she had truly fallen in love with ever since she'd come into existence…

* * *

**This story is connected to **_**END**_**, the squeal of this story and the story New Beginnings. So if you like this story and or wants to know what happens next, look forward to END, which is a crossover between Naruto and Bleach (and Skip Beat), staring Hinata and Karin. **

**Summery: Karin's back in Japan after two years and a new enemy appears that threatens both the Soul Society and the Elemental Nation as those of the Elemental Nation were somehow sent through space and time and ended up in the Human world and met the shinigamis of Soul Society, who was on vacation at the time. And how's the mysterious Shinigami Village as well as it's high up residence officials involved in all of this?**

**REVIEW**** :)**


End file.
